


Beheaded

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Cant tag anything else without spoiling it probably, M/M, OiHina Week, huehue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Part three of OiHina week! enjoy!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Beheaded

**Author's Note:**

> A little twist on Louis XVI I guess? Maybe? Oikawa just isn't married with kids and such, and didn't try to run away. This is back in the 1700s, so ye.

Today was the day... Today was the day Oikawa Tooru would be beheaded for his crimes against his own kingdom. Today was the day Oikawa Tooru was walked to the guillotine and situated underneath the freshly polished blade... Today was the day someone stepped in and saved the king.

\--

Oikawa Tooru sat in his cell alone, waiting patiently for his former guards to take him away. He had been found guilty of treason against his kingdom for conspiring with underground societies, as well as going against the kingdom's policies told to Oikawa when he was crowned king. Because of his immaturity and poor decisions, he was sentenced to death by guillotine. To be fair, it would be quicker than any of the other option presented to him.

Honestly, Oikawa wasn't upset with his decision to help this underground society. They had been shamed from the people and sent away, and Oikawa hated that. He wanted to rule a kingdom filled with love and acceptance, not shame. Oikawa stood up and helped the people with anything they needed-that wasn't too obscene-and in return, he gained their trust. There was nothing stronger and more bonding than sharing trust with people, even if they were frowned upon and shut out. It's not like it mattered to Oikawa, until it did.

An hour or two passed by, a man coming to Oikawa's cell to take him out his death. Oikawa remembered the guard, he noticed. The man was one of the newer recruits named Kindaichi Yutaro, and he was quite the nice man. He agreed with Oikawa when it came to accepting everyone both from Oikawa's kingdom and outside of it. Everyone was equal and deserved equal treatment. Kindaichi's eyes were clouded with sadness as he brought Oikawa outside and to the porch where the guillotine stood, bowing his final goodbye to his king. 

The executioner was a man Oikawa did not know, but the look in the taller man's eyes felt lonely and pitiful. Oikawa was a kind king, even if he was a little petty at times. The people loved him so much and couldn't bear to see him go. The one who did sentence Oikawa to death was not a man from the kingdom; an outsider. Of course an outsider would be the one to kill Oikawa. Oikawa chuckled, the cuffs around his wrists unchained and taken off with a clank. Oikawa thanked the man to his right, a guard named Watari Shinji, with a soft, "farewell" smile. Many people wept in the streets as they watched Oikawa kneel down in front of the guillotine, staring at his people one last time. 

The crowd was silent, listening to a messenger announce what crimes Oikawa committed before turning it to the executioner. Oikawa thanked the messenger with a nod of his head, the man choking up before scurrying off the porch. Oikawa closed his eyes and waited for the blade to drop, ending his life and bringing him peace. The executioner raised his axe above the rope holding the blade up, hands shaky and hesitant before finally swinging down. The axe crashed into the wood below the rope, the sound of the metal blade sliding down through the wood forever haunting Oikawa's mind... But.. Nothing happened.

Oikawa's head was still attached to him. There was a sword holding up the guillotine's blade just inches from Oikawa's head, metal scraping against each other with a screech and clunk. Oikawa was pushed off the head rest and onto his back, the blade falling the rest of the way down the guillotine. The man, whose face was covered, who saved Oikawa's life ran over to the king's side and picked him onto his feet, sprinting off with the king in his hands. Oikawa was clearly confused, as well as terrified by the shouts behind him. The man carrying the king looked forward the whole time he held the king, throwing him onto a horse before climbing on himself. Oikawa sat with a blank face as the stranger kicked the horse's rump and galloped away. 

"I deserve a "thank you" for saving your life, Grand King," the stranger said, breaking the nervous silence between him and the king. "Although, you've done enough for us that I think this evens it out."

Oikawa watched the stranger tug the hood covering his head off, ginger locks popping out all across Oikawa's sight. The stranger turned around and smiled at Oikawa toothfully, amber eyes glued to Oikawa's shocked expression. He laughed, leaning back against the king with a grin.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me," the stranger mentioned, tugging the horse into a bundle of trees to their right. The horse trotted the rest of the way until they reached a small cabin, the stranger hopping off and walked the horse the rest of the way with Oikawa still on top. The stranger tied the horse onto a latch on the side of the cabin, patting its neck with a giggle. "To be expect though. You're probably in shock since you _were_ about to die."

"Why did you save me?" Oikawa finally spoke, sliding off the saddle and onto the bright green grass. 

"Because it's the least we can do for the man who helped us," the stranger replied, holding onto Oikawa's hand as he guided the king into the cabin. "We have to make sure you're not seen. People will come looking for you and you really need to not get caught.. We wouldn't want that."

"Who is this "we" you keep speaking of?"

"Us "underground" people, duh!" the stranger laughed, grip on Oikawa's hand strengthening. Oikawa's face flushed red, embarrassed both by the gesture and for forgetting the people so soon. "Who else? The ones trying to kill you?"

"A lot has been happening today, forgive me," Oikawa admitted with a sigh. 

"Yo! Shouyou! You back with the king already? It hasn't even been that long!" someone shouted from deeper within the cabin, Shouyou replying affirmatively. "Awesome, Shouyou! 'Knew we could count on you! Now hurry up and get changed, Suga made dinner!"

"Yes yes, Nishinoya-san, I'll be there in a minute!" Shouyou called back, turning his head to look at the king. "Come on, Grand King, we gotta get you out of those clothes. Kiyoko-san just recently made some clothes for you to wear so I'm hoping they fit right."

"Wait wait, are you telling me to join you guys?" Oikawa was even more confused. What was happening to him??

"Duh? Cause if you don't, you'll probably die. We don't want that, Grand King, you're important to us since you saved our lives." Shouyou brought Oikawa into a spare room, a neatly folded pile of clothes resting on the freshly made bed. "If we didn't save you, what kind of friendship would we call that?"

Shouyou looked at Oikawa with fondness, holding the king's hands securely in his. Oikawa rolled his eyes with a side grin, Shouyou's smile growing wider before latching himself onto Oikawa. Shouyou embraced the king tightly before running off to announce Oikawa's agreement to join. Maybe he couldn't rule his people now because of the situations that had unfolded just hours earlier, but he could follow people and help them slowly rise to power. _Maybe, maybe_ , Oikawa thought with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please come say "hi"! It also keeps you up to date on things, so like. yeah.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lonelym00nstone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)


End file.
